1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading system in which an image, recorded in a film, for example, is read by a line sensor, and more particularly to an improvement of an operation for setting a reading condition, in accordance with which a reading operation is performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, such an image reading device can be controlled by a host computer provided externally and connected to the image reading device. Namely, a reading operation, in which an image is read by a line sensor, and a recording operation, in which image data obtained by the reading operation is recorded in a recording medium mounted in the image reading device, can be controlled by the host computer. On the other hand, in a stand-alone mode of the image reading device, i.e. independently of the host computer, the image can be read or the image data can be recorded in the recording medium by operating a switch provided on the image reading device.
In a remote mode in which the image reading device is controlled by the host computer, various kinds of operations can be performed by operating a mouse while observing a screen of a monitor connected to the host computer. Conversely, in the stand-alone mode, it is necessary that items, such as a date and a resolution of an image, can be changed by operating a console unit while indicating the items on a display device, such as a liquid crystal display. Thus, if the image reading device is constructed in such a manner that, in the standalone mode, all of the items can be changed by operating the console unit, the manipulation of the console unit becomes laborious and complicated.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an image reading system and device in which operations in the stand-alone mode are simplified.
According to the present invention, there is provided an image reading system having an operation mode which operates in accordance with an operating condition, the image reading system comprising an image reading device, a control circuit and a connectable device.
The image reading device performs a reading operation by which an image recorded in a read object is read. The control circuit is disposed in the image reading device, and controls the image reading device in accordance with the operating condition. The connectable device is connectable to the image reading device. The operating condition is settable by the connectable device.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided an image reading device attachable to a connectable device, the image reading device performing a reading operation in which an image, recorded in a read object, is read, and a recording operation in which image data corresponding to the image is recorded to a recording medium. The reading and recording operations are performable independently of the connectable device. The image reading device comprises a connecting terminal, a memory and a control processor.
The connectable device is connected to the connecting terminal, so that data is transmittable between the image reading device and the connectable device. The memory stores operation condition data, which is used in the reading and recording operations. The control processor controls the reading and recording operations in accordance with the operation condition data, and stores the operation condition data when the operation condition data is inputted from the connectable device through the connecting terminal.